convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hua Mulan
Hua Mulan is a legendary female warrior from ancient China who was originally described in a poem known as the Ballad of Mulan. She made her Murder debut in ''Fusion''. Canon Hua Mulan, as portrayed in the 2009 movie Mulan: Rise of a Warrior, had already infiltrated the Chinese Army, disguised as a man, and on the merit of supporting and leading several successful operations in the war against the Rouran, she progressed to the rank of Sub Commander. Only two fellow Army members know of her true identity and gender; her childhood friend Mendu, and fellow sub commander Wentai. Pre-Convergence Feeling a hopeless premonition that she would suffer cruelly, eventually both personally and professionally due to her father's aging and her gender, respectively, she took the opportunity of finding the "infinite power" that was promised by the Tour. She aimed to use it to bring back peace and prosperity to her nation, so that she could possibly, without guilt, retire to her home and be with her father. Plot Involvement Fusion At the welcoming area, Mulan was interested in learning about the technology and weapons she observed around her as she arrived at the Tour. In the limited time she had to browse through literature, she learned barely enough to understand the advances of mankind since her time. Mulan was killed during the first round of Fusion, by a gunshot to the back of her head. In the afterlife, she won the privilege of returning to life by winning a trivia game against fellow killed members Elizabeth and C-3PO. At the time of her return, the tourists were at the tunnels. As others infiltrated the tunnels in an attempt to gain entry deeper into the facility, Mulan, along with Ellis and Hester, fought the robots that worked to try to stop the group from advancing. When all tourists were made to enter a portal to retrieve a black microphone against their greatest temptations, Mulan was confronted by her father, trying to convince her to stay with him instead of returning to the tour. As Mulan was convinced of the reality of her portal, it took great willpower and determination for her to accomplish her task, which she did through great emotional stress. In the final battles against bosses, notably the Ultibahara, Mulan fought bravely despite her technological disadvantages compared to everyone else. She was not able to accomplish much by sword, but her arrows often found their target on Ultibahara's head. At one point, she was badly injured, but helped to good health by the Doctor. At another point, she was rescued from falling into a crevice by Tails. Epilogue(s) Fusion Mulan bids farewell to her friends that she made during the course of the Murder Game, exchanging a kiss with Ellis in the process, before leaving to return to her home world. Her full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Ellis - A character from the second Left 4 Dead video game who made his debut in Fusion. One of Mulan's first friends on the tour, the two would be considered as close companions, at least while Mulan was alive, and even while she was still dead and a ghost. She learned how to fire a gun from him as well, though as it turned out this skill was not put to use by Mulan, as she used her sword and her bow and arrows when it came time to do combat during the Tour. * Hester Shaw - A major character from the Mortal Engines series who also debuted in Fusion. Mulan, along with Ellis, considered Hester a good companion and Hester's skills and personality was a good complement to Mulan and Ellis. Hester aggressively disabled a laser firing robot in the tunnels, which Mulan tried to disable herself, and ended up assisting Hester. * ''The Seventh Doctor'' - The seventh incarnation of the main character of the popular Doctor Who series who also made his debut in Fusion. The Doctor was a good friend to Mulan, especially when she was need of assistance during the battle with Ultibahara when she was injured, and the Doctor brought her back to health. The Doctor was also the first to check on Mulan after she exited the portal collapsing and in tears. * ''Pietro Maximoff'' and ''Patchouli Knowledge'' - Characters from Marvel Comics and Touhou Project who also debuted in Fusion. Mulan interacted on occasion with the couple, as they first started to bond with each other while Mulan was a ghost, and especially during the battle with Ultibahara as she and Pietro discussed and tried to execute strategies to disable the enemy. She also defended their position as Patchouli protected and healed the wounded Pietro. * ''Tails'' - A major character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series who also debuted in Fusion. Mulan reassured Tails, while he was a ghost, that he had a chance to return to the living. Tails rescued Mulan from falling into a deep hole during the Ultibahara battle. Trivia * Pietro also tried to use Mulan's sword while she was injured, though he was not successful in using it attacking Ultibahara. * During the Epilogue, an older version of the Doctor (The Eighth Doctor) visited Mulan, informing her that he would visit her and her father one day. * Mulan is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Survivors